Simplify the following expression. $ 8 - 2 \times 8 + \dfrac{ 35 }{ 7 } $
Explanation: $ = 8 - 2 \times 8 + 5 $ $ = 8 - 16 + 5 $ $ = -8 + 5 $ $ = -3 $